Valentine's Day
by sora-121
Summary: Es el dia antes de San Valentin y Ren Tao aun no sabe que comprarle a Tamao, ¿podra comprar el regalo perfecto o tendra que comprarle algo tan clasico como unas flores? RtxTt.Oneshot.


**Valentine's Day**

Ren Tao volvió a suspirar resignado como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos diez minutos. ¿La razón? Mañana seria San Valentín y aun no sabia que le iba a regalar a Tamao, le había estado dando miles de vueltas pero todas las ideas eran desechadas al instante. ¿Chocolates? No, eso se lo podría comprar cualquier día, ¿Flores? Tampoco, eso era demasiado… clásico. Entonces ¿Qué?, si no pensaba algo rápido la resignación le comería las entrañas. No es que estuviera preocupado por la reacción de Tamao ante su regalo, él sabia perfectamente que ella lo recibiría sonriente, pero él quería el mejor regalo para ella, lo mejor, porque sentía que sin ella su mundo esta perdido…

-¿Ren?- un susurro lo hizo despertar de su estado de reflexión, dirigió su mirada hacia su hablante y sonrió de lado.

-Dime, Tamao- dice Ren tirando de la muchacha causando que se sentara junto a él.

-¿En que pensabas?- dice Tamao apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del joven y este le rodeaba la cintura de ella causándole un escalofrío.

-En nada- mintió Ren.

-Te llame cinco veces, y no me hiciste caso, así que no me mientas- dice Tamao soltando una risita.

-Bueno… pensaba en algo, pero no te lo puedo decir.

-Es sobre San Valentín ¿Verdad?.

Ren calló para luego protestar- No me gusta que utilices tus poderes de adivinación conmigo.

Tamao lo miro perpleja para luego levantarse indignada apretando fuertemente los puños.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi!, no se por que aun crees que necesito leerte la mente para saber en que piensas.

-Yo…Tamao…

Tamao salió rápidamente del salón, provocando en Ren un estado de frustración. Golpeo fuertemente con el puño en la mesa, otra vez había metido la pata, aunque últimamente solía hacerlo a menudo, era algo involuntario y por eso le molestaba mas. Se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió a buscar a Yoh, necesitaba pensar un buen regalo de San Valentín.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yoh- lo llamó Ren llegando al patio.

-¿Si…?- preguntó Yoh que se encontraba haciendo flexiones.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, pero ¿Te importaría esperar cinco minutos?.

-Esta bien- Dice Ren refunfuñando y acto seguido se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

Yoh sonrió y siguió haciendo las flexiones. No tardó mucho en acabar, se acercó a su amigo y se sentó junto a él, respiró hondo esperando a que Ren comenzara a hablar-

-Yoh ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Anna?

-¿regalo? ¿A Anna?

-Si, yo no tengo ni idea…-

-Pero… ¿Por qué un regalo?- pregunto Yoh sin comprender.

-¿De verdad que no sabes?-

-¿Qué debería saber?

-Yoh, mañana es San Valentín- dice Ren mirando a su amigo sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice Yoh con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sabes que Anna te matara ¿No?- dice Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Tu que le vas a comprar a Tamao?- preguntó nerviosamente a Ren.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti- dice Ren borrando la sonrisa de rostro.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos ir al centro comercial- dice Yoh con una mano tras la cabeza- Quizás encontremos algo bueno.

Ren le miro y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido los chicos entraron a la pensión, uno a ducharse y otro a disculparse con su novia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren subió lentamente la escalera, tenia que pensar las palabras de disculpas que le diría a la chica, aunque estaba seguro que cuando estuviera delante de ella no haría nada de lo pensado. El muchacho dio un largo suspiro cuando llego frente a la puerta de su novia, toco suavemente esperando respuesta pero no la hubo, volvió a insistir pero mas de lo mismo, por lo que decidió preocupado entrar en la habitación. Cogió lentamente el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, luego la empujo y asomo su cabeza, echo un rápido vistazo y la vio tumbada en su futón, durmiendo. Ren dio una pequeña sonrisa y entra completamente en la habitación, luego cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia Tamao. Ren se sentó junto a ella y estuvo largo rato observándola, aún no sabia muy bien que era lo que le había enamorado de ella… quizás hubiera sido la consideración que tenia con todo el mundo, o sus ojos rosados que expresaban todo con una mirada, o la dulzura que desprendía en cada una de sus sonrisas, fuera cual fuese estaba seguro que era la primera vez que sentía algo así de fuerte y eso… le gustaba.

-¿Ren?- pregunto Tamao medio dormida al ver a su novio sentado junto a ella.

-Tamao…yo…- dice Ren comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Si?- pregunto Tamao incorporándose un poco.

Ren no habló, le costaba horrores disculparse…

-Ren, si no tienes nada que decir, márchate- dice Tamao volviendo a recostarse- Por favor.

Ren se levanto lentamente, ¡Dios Mío! Tenia que decirlo, tenia que decir esa sencilla frase que tanto le costaba, comenzó a caminar despacio, llego a la puerta y cuando agarro el pomo volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento, Tamao, soy el hombre mas idiota del planeta- y abrió lentamente la puerta- incluso mas idiota que Hoto- y se marchó.

Tamao dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego derramar algunas lágrimas, odiaba estar peleada con él, pero necesitaba saber si realmente la quería, si realmente confiaba en ella…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Yoh viendo bajar a su amigo.

-Solo estaba arriba- susurro Ren colocándose los zapatos -¿Vamos?

El moreno asintió y salieron de la pensión dispuestos a encontrar un regalo de San Valentín.

La verdad es que cuando llegaron al centro comercial les entraron ganas de huir de allí. Había miles de personas buscando regalos, en su mayoría chicos, y todo era un caos, pero a pesar de ello se armaron de valor y entraron en lo que parecía mas una selva a un centro comercial.

-Será mejor que nos separemos- dice Yoh – Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de una hora y media ¿vale?- Y se marcho, mas bien lo arrastraron dios sabes donde.

Ren suspiro, odiaba los lugares demasiado llenos, de todos modos tenia que resignarse y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, miraba distraídamente los escaparates y no encontraba nada que le gustase. Al final acabaría comprando unas flores y bombones… ¡No! Iba a comprarle un buen regalo a Tamao y no se iba a resignar tan pronto, aunque le costase toda la tarde encontrarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia un escaparate y sonrió al ver su…regalo perfecto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren se encontraba en las afueras del centro comercial, tenia una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra una pequeña bolsa con el regalo de Tamao, hacia sonar su pie insistentemente mostrando su frustración al ver la tardía de su amigo, ya llevaba mas de media hora de retraso y se hubiera ido de allí en ese mismo instante si no fuese por que los vio llegando con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por fin- dice Ren con fastidio.

-Lo siento- dice Yoh sonriente- Pero es que había una cola enorme-

-¿Qué le has comprado?-

-Un peluche- dice Yoh

-¿Un peluche? ¿Para Anna?- dice Ren mirando extrañado a su amigo.

-Si, pero es un peluche gigante.

-Han, eso lo cambia todo- ironizó Ren.

-Bueno, no vamos ¿No?- dice Yoh poniéndose en marcha seguido de su amigo peliviolaceo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Yoh y Ren llegaron eran cerca de las 10 por lo que Anna no les dejaría cenar, poniendo como excusa que deberían haber estado a las 9,la hora de cena. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas se encontraban en casa, es mas no había indicios de que ni siquiera hubieran cocinado.

-¿Dónde estarán?- pregunto Yoh preocupado.

-Quizás hayan ido a comprar nuestros regalos- dice Ren subiendo a su habitación para guardar su regalo.

Yoh solo se encogió de hombros y también se marcho a guardar el regalo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Anna y Tamao llegaron eran mas de las 12, ambas habían decidido ir a cenar fuera en ausencia de sus parejas y no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se les había hecho.

-Yo me voy a dormir- dice Anna al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos.

-Yo estaré un rato fuera, creo que dormir por la tarde me ha quitado el sueño- dice Tamao sonriente, Anna asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Tamao se dirigió lentamente hacia el patio, luego se sentó en el escalón y se puso a contemplar las estrellas, la noche era bastante fresca así que al poco rato ya sentía que escalofríos le recorrían todo el cuerpo, intento darse calor con los brazos pero de poco sirvió, de repente algo frió rozo su cuello y sintió que sus manos temblaban de una forma exagerada.

-Perdóname, por favor- susurro Ren apoyando su frente en la espalada de ella.

Tamao observo el colgante que portaba ahora en el cuello, era de oro blanco y constaba de una luna y un hada sentada en esta, tan irreal y fantasioso…tan perfecto.

-Siempre has estado perdonado- susurro Tamao mirando sus manos.

-¿Entonces por que tanto hacerme sufrir?- dice Ren rodeando la cintura de la muchacha y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta.

-Solo quería saber si de verdad me querías- volvió a susurrar Tamao.

-Sabes que te quiero- dice Ren soltando a la joven.

-Pero desconfías de mi- dice Tamao mirando las estrellas.

-Yo no desconfió de ti- replico el joven- es solo que no se como puedes saber en que pienso y eso… me asuste.

-Tus ojos- susurro Tamao con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Mis ojos?-

-Si, son muy expresivos, vi que estabas preocupado y el día de San Valentín cercar así que no fue muy difícil de deducir- dice Tamao levantándose y colocándose frente al joven.

-No lo sabia- dice Ren agachando la mirada- Lo siento, he sido un tonto- y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Ya te he dicho que no te tengo que perdonar nada- dice Tamao suspirando- Por cierto, gracias por el regalo ¿quieres el tuyo?.

-¿me has hecho un regalo?- pregunto curioso Ren.

-Por supuesto- dice Tamao sonriente- Ven- y cogió de la mano al joven y lo llevo hasta el salón.

Tamao se puso a rebuscar entre los libros y sonrió triunfante al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

-Toma-

Ren miro sorprendido su regalo, a primera vista parecía un libro, tapizado en cuero negro, lo cogió temeroso y no sabia exactamente que hacer.

-Vamos, ábrelo- ordeno Tamao como si de una niña se tratase.

Ren obedeció de inmediato y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa al ver su interior. En la primera pagina s encontraban el nombre de el y ella en dorado, y en las demás eran fotos de ambos, todas y cada una con una explicación o alguna reseña.

-Me costo dos semanas terminarlo- dice Tamao satisfecha.

Ren no sabia que decirle, ninguna persona se había preocupado tanto por él y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue besarla, besarla como nunca lo había hecho, con tanta pasión y necesidad que al poco tiempo sentía que el aire le faltaba.

-Gracias- logro articular el muchacho, ella le respondió con un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Desde cuando me gustan a mi los peluches?- se escucho el grito de Anna desde la parte de arriba.

-Se lo advertí- dice Ren sonriendo.

-Bueno ¿Y mis flores?- pregunto curiosa Tamao.

Ren la miro con una ceja levantada para luego besar su frente-Mañanas las tendrás, Tamao- y dio un largo suspiro.

Fin

_Otro one-shot TamaoxRen, jaja ya llevo tres fics de estos y creo que les estoy cogiendo el gustillo de escribir sobre ellos._

_Dedicarle este fic a **Akane Tokugawa**, por haberme dejado Reviews en mis otros fics y siempre una de las primeras, gracias por tu apoyo!!_


End file.
